Overlooked
by mystic-dreamer18
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!!* The CCS cast tell thier feelings that are often overlooked
1. Melin's Feelings

A/N: I really wanted to do a story like this for a while but I never found the perfect anime character to do one!!! Until Melin became my third favorite Card Captor Sakura character!!! Well anyway this is a one shot story told in Melin's pov.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to the four ladies at clamp! ______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Every family has someone who is the oddball. Who's the oddball in mine? No question..me.  
  
  
  
Why am I the oddball?  
  
That's easy because I don't have what everyone else in my family has, magic.  
  
Its been that way ever since I was little. I always thought that there was something different about me than everyone else in my family. How I couldn't activate incantations like everyone else could, how I couldn't even do the simplest of spells, and how everyone always muttered 'Don't you think that's too hard for Melin?'  
  
  
  
At first I thought that I wasn't trying hard enough so I practiced night and day, but still no improvement. I soon got scolded by my mother that I was staying up too late and not getting enough sleep.  
  
I remember once I mastered a material arts move that even Syaoran himself hadn't done yet; there was lots of clapping when I was finished showing off my skills, but the one thing that I will always remember was something that Syaoran said to me that night "Good job Melin-chan".  
  
Melin-chan. He called me Melin-chan!  
  
From that night I saw a totally different side to Syaoran one that I've never seen before. Then that night when he went out in the rain to get my bird that flew away... just for me, well that was all it took for me to fall in love with him!  
  
Our engagement was announced. There was nothing in the world that could get my head out of the clouds, that is till Syaoran and Wei left to gather the Clow Cards. I begged him not to go, but he assured me that he would be back as soon as he could. When I saw those gorgeous amber eyes stare at me and only me I knew I could trust him.  
  
But just because I trusted him doesn't mean I didn't miss him. Everyday I would ask everyone in the family, "Any word from Syaoran?" I remember when I would sit out on the porch while I did my homework and waited for him each day until it was too dark to see a thing or when one of Syaoran's many sisters dragged me back into the house. Then Syaoran was gone for over six months! Everyone was really starting to worry about Syaoran and they decided to send someone to check up on him.  
  
Immediately I volunteered, "I'll go! Send me!"  
  
Syaoran's mother said that she'd let me go as long as I called her as soon as I got there and told her how Syaoran was doing since we kept hearing less and less from him these days.  
  
I felt as if the lock to my cage had been broken as I got on the plane and my heart fluttered when the taxi stopped in front of his apartment. Then I saw him and embraced him tightly like I've wanted to do for so long! That was when I first saw her, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Since I moved in Syaoran has just been so mean to me. He yells at me, doesn't appreciate the things I do for him like the time I tried to bake a cake to surprise him, and doesn't look at me like he used to. Then I one day I saw him look at Sakura the way he used to look at me with those eyes fixed on her and only her.  
  
That was when it all made sense: why we barely heard from Syaoran, why he wasn't nearly as pleased as I thought he would be when I came to live with him and Wei, and why he thought I was always in the way. He didn't love me, he loved Sakura.  
  
I still remember when Tomoyo invited me to her mansion; where I cried out all my sorrow that was built up inside me for so long.  
  
Every time I see Sakura I just feel the jealousy in me build up. How can I not be jealous of her! I mean it's not that I hate Sakura! Not at all! It's just that she has everything I worked so hard to get but I will never have; she won the heart of the boy I love with all my being, became the now Sakura Card mistress, has the "perfect" life that practically everyone wishes for, and didn't work hard like I did to gain her magical powers.  
  
Sakura in my opinion didn't earn her magical powers, she just got lucky!  
  
But at the same time I want for Syaoran to be happy even if it means her instead of me. I just wish that Syaoran would look at me with those amber eyes and stare at me just for a moment like he used to.  
  
A/N: I am not going to threaten people to review those days are over! Review if you want to they will be greatly appreciated! Li 


	2. Syaoran's Feelings

A/N: Well since I got a lot of nice reviews I wondered how I could continue this. Then I thought what if I added Syaoran's feelings? I would like to thank every one who gave me their support.  
  
Tomoyo-chan: Thank you sooooo much for your words of encouragement!! Not only did you put nice reviews on both of my CCS stories, but you also put me on your favorites list! You are so nice!!  
  
Jeremy: Thank you soooo much for calling my story awesome!!!  
  
anime-demon-girl: Thanks for calling my fic sweet! I spent a lot of time on it trying to get it like that!  
  
White Reflections: You are one of the few people who actually love one of my fics!! Thank you sooo much!  
  
Anyway on with the fic!! ____________________________________________________  
  
Pressure. That's always been on me.  
  
My mother's expectations have always occupied my mind. I have often wondered if I was making good progress on something, if I had done enough to make her proud, and if she would accept me.  
  
I know she just wants the best for me, but I can't help but wonder if she was trying to make me just like father.  
  
Because of the heavy responsibilities I had, it led to being jealous of Melin.  
  
Melin in my opinion has an incredible opportunity, but just won't take it. Since she was born without magic, she can be her own person and decide her own destiny, unlike me whose destiny was decided by a tradition.  
  
I have always admired Melin for her incredible determination to prove herself. I am amazed at the things she's able to do even without magical powers.  
  
That night when she had mastered a complex martial arts move, I was shocked to put it lightly. She had gone something incredible without the aid of magic! It was then that she had earned my respect which is why I called her Melin-chan.  
  
When her bird flew away, I felt sorry for Melin. I have never told anyone this, but her smile always brightened my day! When I went to get her bird I thought I did it out of love for Melin I now understand that I did it out of respect for Melin.  
  
When I was with Melin I felt something that was completely different than what I had felt before. That's why when we were engaged I truly thought I loved Melin.  
  
Then that moment came. The Clow Book had been opened. It's what I had been training for my whole life. I was to leave with Wei and go to Tomoeda, Japan. Melin begged me not to go, I told her I had my duties to attend to but, I promised her that I would be back as soon as possible.  
  
When I unpacked all of my things in my new apartment, I realized something. I was on my own: no sisters, no mother, and no family. For the first time in my life I could be me, not dad, me, Syaoran Li. That's why I barley ever contacted my family because they were just a reminder of what my life was like back in Hong Kong. Plus I had also met Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
When I first met Sakura Kinomoto at first I thought that she was just part of the legend that was to help me capture the cards and nothing more, but Sakura was much more than that. She was the one who taught me how to be me. She was the one who taught me what love really felt like. It was because of Sakura that I realized the reason why I felt differently with Melin is because she was my first friend.  
  
When Melin came to live with me of course I was happy to see her again, it's just that she was a reminder of life in Hong Kong. To be honest I had completely forgotten about our engagement.  
  
A few months passed and I think Melin noticed it to; I was in love with Sakura. Telling Melin I didn't love her was one of the hardest things I had to do in my whole life. I know I must've broken her heart that day, but I couldn't marry her,it would be like living a lie. Besides, she doesn't deserve someone pretending to love her; she deserves so much more than that.  
  
I just hope she can forgive me one day and realize that I'll always be there for her..but as a friend not a lover.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Is it as good as the first one? Better? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
